Lo amaba
by Clementine Flowers
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que pierde... Darien muy tarde se da cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

_1.-_

_Lo amaba, le dolía aceptarlo, le dolía la derrota y le dolía haberse dado por vencida y haber dejado de intentar olvidarlo. _

Era asfixiante estar en el mismo lugar que el, el aire era insuficiente para sus pulmones, estaba tan cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo, que era hora de vivir ,que tenia que ser fuerte , que ya vendría alguien mas, que tenia que comportarse como una líder … prefería fingir que dormía y escuchar que era una holgazana a soportar sus palabras de reproche por ser mala líder disfrazadas de preocupación por su estado sentimental.

Ami con sus recomendaciones de estudiar mas, "piensa en otra cosa" le decía, aunque Serena estaba segura de que en realidad quería decirle solo "piensa" , sabia que la consideraban una tonta con buen corazón , la niña bonita de lindos sentimientos incapaz de tomar decisiones por si misma, ellas no entendían que tener otras prioridades y otras necesidades no es ser idiota, es ser diferente. Ella quería dibujar, pintar otros mundos a los cual podría escapar en sus momentos de soledad , gritar con imágenes sus sentimientos , le tenia sin cuidado en que parte de su cerebro se situaba la región que le permitía sujetar el lápiz , o que el que longitud de onda del espectro se situaban los colores , le sorprendía con que facilidad Ami volvía técnico cualquier atisbo de belleza y simplicidad.

Lita intentaba animarla contándole como se repuso de las veces que el chico que le gustaba le rompió el corazón , Serena la escuchaba y reía para si misma , alguien que se enamora con tanta facilidad del primer muchacho que la miraba "bonito" seguramente en lugar de un corazón hecho de músculos tenia uno de goma bastante flexible.

Mina, que decir de Mina, si Serena era tonta ella se situaba en otra categoría, cuando les conto de cómo sacrifico su amor por Armand Serena admiro su madurez , pero ahora después de conocerla bien se dio cuenta de que las cosas bien podían haber sido diferentes, escuchar a Mina era como escuchar un audio libro de autoayuda, hablaba de la importancia de sacrificarse por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, pero ella si que esperaba algo, esperaba que la compadecieran y que admiraran su corazón puro.

Las outters si que eran todo un caso, hablaban de cumplir su deber, hacían lo que tenían que hacer sin cuestionarlo si quiera , pero cuando algo amenazaba su pequeño mundito de amor se olvidaban por completo de su palabrería, nunca dejaría de sorprenderle su hipocresía.

Irónicamente a la única a la que podía contarle lo que sentía era a Reí, esa que siempre le decía que era una tonta aunque lo decía mas por costumbre que por otra cosa. Ella era las mas perceptiva y fue la única que noto el cambio en serena, sus tan sutiles comentarios sarcásticos que nadie mas percibía , pero que a ella le arrancaron una sonrisa que siempre tenia que disimular, como su mirada se endureció y que aunque su sonrisa seguía siendo tan "dulce" como antes sus ojos decían muchas otras cosas mas.

Serena admiraba su fortaleza, como podía levantarse como si nada hubiese pasado, ocultando la impotencia y la frustración, y aprender de sus errores. Reí la escuchaba y daba su punto de vista, le decía lo que pensaba sin disfrazarlo, nunca le decía como debía de actuar y entendía que a veces las personas necesitan ser escuchadas sin ser juzgadas o aconsejadas, sabia que un abrazo diciendo "estoy aquí" daba mas alivio que una sarta de tonterías.


	2. Chapter 2

_2.- LO extrañaba, quería gritar, llorar, correr y decirle que lo odiaba para poder olvidarlo finalmente_.

Serena se observo en el espejo, ya no era mas una niña , sabia que era una mujer bella, interesante y de vez en cuando sentía un poco de culpa por tener pensamientos francamente crueles acerca de sus amigas, pero se animaba recordando que ellas la dejaron sola , no la apoyaron cuando mas lo necesito, estaban ahí, pero no con ella , y a ella no le quedo mas que seguir adelante sin ellas. No guardaba rencor , no estaba dolida, el tiempo y sus malas experiencias le enseñaron a ver todo desde otra perspectiva, a veces solo sentía tristeza… por ellas .

Después de vencer a Galaxia, cuando comprendió la magnitud de lo que Caos podía llegar a hacer ,de que este seria una fuerza invencible y eterna, Serena decidió lo mejor era no lamentarse , siempre llegaría el momento de pelear y mientras eso pasaba seguiría su vida , haciendo lo que disfrutaba al lado de la persona que amaba.

Dejo boquiabiertas a sus amigas cuando abandono la universidad y se convirtió en aprendiz de un excelente pero poco reconocido pintor, dejo a su familia y se fue a vivir con Darien. La tacharon de imprudente e impulsiva y a el de pervertido abusivo, se quejaban de su inmadurez pero no podían asimilar por todo lo que ella había pasado, las veces que había estado a punto de morir, las veces que se había sacrificado por un mundo lleno de personas a las que no conocía, ellas siempre habían sido mas impulsivas, si veían aun enemigo corrían contra el aun sabiendo que no tenían oportunidad para salvar a princesa , y al final su bondad que rayaba en estupidez provocaba que su princesa se enfrentara absolutamente sola a un enemigo mucho mas poderoso.

Su relación con Darien fue miel sobre hojuelas , el se desvivía por atenerla , por cuidarla, por recordarle que ya no era solo su departamento que era el hogar de ambos y que seria su refugio , el conocer a Seiya le hizo notar que serena podría perfectamente enloquecer a cualquier hijo de vecino y su cavernícola sentido de posesión y orgullo, hacia que Serena fuera el centro de su atención, fue una lastima que ella fuera honesta y le hiciera ver que no podía amar a nadie mas , porque a los pocos meses dejo de ser la novedad, Darien solo perdió el interés por el juguete nuevo, y obsesionado por buscar el reconocimiento como el mejor medico, además de estudiar sin prestar atención a nada mas pidió horas extras como interno por lo que el tiempo con esa niña a la que juro amar ser redujo poco mas de nada , a veces compartían la fría cama , con un poco de sexo los días en que Darién estaba particularmente orgulloso de si mismo , y una que otra comida cuando Serena , que aunque también dedicaba mucho a aprender y practicar , sacrificaba horas de descanso para poder ir al restaurante cerca del hospital de su amado y aprovechaba para platicarle sus avances , que el apuesto joven escuchaba sin mucho interés y mas de una vez con fastidio .

Serena soporto olímpicamente la frialdad de su amado , pero este poco tardo en sentirse oprimido por esa niña "que todo el tiempo quería su atención" hasta que un buen dìa finalmente dijo que tal vez deberían darse "un tiempo", tomo sus cosas, y se marcho , porque desde luego ella podía quedarse en el departamento , ya que era solo "un tiempo" ,ambos tenían un destino y _tenían_ que cumplirlo, como tuvieron a bien recordarle sus amigas. Sin embargo, Rei sin decir mucho mas de lo necesario, telefoneo a su amiga cuando esta mas sola se sentía, dijo algo de que necesitaba ayuda para decorar su casa , que había una habitación disponible y Serena no pensó dos veces en aprovechar la que ambas sabían era una falsa escusa que su amiga le ofrecía para escapar de ese frio departamento que la estaba asfixiando .

Pasaron los días, Serena se dedico intensamente a su trabajo, era su válvula de escape y aunque no podía olvidar el dolor podía desahogarse sobre los lienzos, pronto su tutor y amigos de este alabaron su trabajo y a la persona que imprimía todos sus sentimientos en èl, y cuando todo empezaba a mejorar fue Rei quien una noche la bajo de su nube y le informo con un dejo de tristeza que "algo pasaba" y que a pesar de que había intentado no inmiscuirla era necesario que se reunieran de nuevo todas las sailor scouts… y el guardián de la tierra


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Honestamente no crei tener reviews tan pronto, gracias a todas. No se si despues pueda seguir actualizando tan pronto , ya que se acerca un periodo pesado en la escuela, pero prometo hacerlo en cuanto pueda :), si esto no es lo q esperaban , no dejen de leer, tal vez se lleven alguna sorpresa

3.-

La noche antes de la reunión Serena apenas durmió, después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama Rei la llevo a la sala, encendió la tele, recargo su cabeza en su hombro y mientras una fingía que veía una película la otra fingía no ver las lagrimas en su amiga, hasta que finalmente ambas se quedaron dormidas.

En templo, Darien no disimulo ni un poco su desagrado por el tiempo que esas niñas le estaban quitando y aunque al principio pretendió demostrar que todo estaba bien entre serena y él, su frio saludo dejo todo claro ante los presentes. Serena puso todo su empeño en mostrarse fuerte, para no tener que escuchar los consejos de sus amigas pero sobre todo para no tener que soportar la lastima de Darien, pero tenerlo tan cerca, percibir su loción , ver esa sonrisa reprimida cuando le llego un mensaje a su celular y como se ilumino su mirada era como soportar un millón de agujas clavadas en su corazón. Apenas pudo escuchar a Amy, menciono algo de una mancha solar, un portal en un punto clave de lo que seria Tokio de cristal y algo de una oscuridad inusual , pero la incertidumbre naciente provoco que su atención se centrara el pelinegro , que se notaba de mejor humor aunque algo impaciente después de que su celular sonó.

Un par de días después de la reunión Serena no pudo contenerse mas, y se dirigió al hospital en el que Darien trabaja y Amy hacia su servicio social. Lo que vio la dejo helada. Darien conversaba con una mujer ,mas bien la escuchaba mientras la observaba casi con devoción, como a ella la dejo de mirar mucho tiempo atrás, mientras le arreglaba un mechón de castaño cabello rebelde, hasta que se acerco otro medico , que le dio una palmada a Darien , este asintió y sin mas , con cara de resignación se inclino para besar a la mujer .

No quiso mirar mas, y mientras caminaba hacia la salida encontró a Amy, que al preguntarle que tenia, le respondió que Vanessa era un medico brillante, dedicada a su trabajo y responsable de las muchas donaciones al hospital por sus notorias publicaciones en las revistas mas renombradas de medicina. Serena no quiso escuchar mas , eso significaba que Amy sabia lo que pasaba entre ellos dos y no solo no se lo había dicho, justificaba que Darien hubiera puesto fin a sus sueños por que se trataba de una mujer con una capacidad intelectual mayor.

Camino sin dirección, llovía pero ella no sentía nada más que tristeza y desolación, se sentía traicionada. La vida que siempre imagino se derrumbaba a sus pies, no solo había perdido a Darien, éste había cambiado su futuro , por fin se permitió pensar en eso que su mente le hacia bloquear, sin él no había posibilidad de que esa niña de cabellos rosados existiera. Lo odiaba mas que a nada, y lo amaba, la luna , esa luna que la observaba omnipresente solo le recordaba el vacio que ahora había quedado en su vida, camino internándose en la oscuridad, ¿a donde se habían ido esas promesas ? , cuando se dio cuenta en donde estaba supo que lo mejor era enfrentarse de una vez a esos sentimientos. Aun traía la llave consigo de ese departamento, así que entro, dudando encontrarlo, pero cuando escucho un grito de sorpresa de una mujer al abrir la puerta sus peores temores se vieron confirmados. Darien solo la miro con tristeza y le pidió a Vanessa que los dejara solos, Serena intento salir, pero el la detuvo y ella perdió toda su voluntad, se refugio en los brazos de su amado y lloro amargamente, sentía latir su corazón, pero ahora tenia la certeza de que ya no latía por ella.

-¿Por qué? – fue lo único que pudo balbucear. Lo único que se repetía una y otra vez.- Tu me dijiste que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre.

-Solo paso- fue lo único que el pelinegro pudo responder , se sentía tan culpable por causarle ese dolor a esa niña .

- y Tokio de Cristal ?- le fue imposible preguntar directamente lo que mas le dolia.

- No creo que sea justo que sacrifiquemos nuestra felicidad por un destino fijado por alguien mas.

Esa respuesta la dejo helada, en algún momento ingenuamente pensó que Darien había olvidado lo que les esperaba juntos, pero no , estaba consiente de las consecuencias de su decisión. Ella se separo de sus brazos y camino decidida hacia la puerta, y antes de cerrar le dirigió una mirada tan profunda que lo hizo estremecer.


	4. Chapter 4

Un capitulo cortito y bastante cursi.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron dolorosa y lentamente, era como ver pasar la vida de alguien mas, caminaba por inercia, apenas comía, pero lo realmente difícil llegaba en las noches, cuando el silencio y la oscuridad se apoderaban de la habitación, y la tristeza la asechaba como una enfermedad que le lastimaba al respirar, amenazando con estallar en su pecho. Era entonces cuando le entraba la ansiedad y la necesidad de salir a la calle y decirle que sin el se acaba el mundo, que no podía luchar si el no estaba , No entendía que había hecho mal, en que momento había dejado de interesarle , la duda de saber si el realmente la amo o solo cumplió su destino estaba consumiendo lo mas profundo de su ser.

Llamar a sus amigas solo lograba deprimirla mas, en las insoportables reuniones que ocasionalmente se llevaban a cabo para dar a conocer los nulos avances que se tenían con respecto al nuevo enemigo, veía en las miradas de estas lastima , antes si la veían distraída se preocupaban porque no parecía poder superar su perdida, no comprendían porque se afectaba tanto , e incluso la sermoneaban para que continuara su vida, y ahora que ocultaba sus sentimientos y fingía que llevaba una vida perfectamente normal la veían con extrañeza y le preguntaban sutilmente si estaba planeando algo o si estaba en algo "malo".

Pero sin duda lo peor de esas reuniones era estar bajo el mismo techo que el, aparentar que eran amigos, y querer gritarle que lo extrañaba y que lo odiaba , eso era mas de lo que podía soportar , y finalmente una tarde en la que Darien, ya sin intentar disimular su relación contesto su celular , serena abandono el lugar imperceptiblemente , y corrió entre la lluvia todo lo que sus pies se lo permitieron hasta un puente que le recordaba los fines de semana juntos que solían pasar bajo el sol , ahí lloro, grito su nombre, bajo esa luna egoísta, que solo la veía sufrir sin hacer nada por ella, no sabia como olvidarlo, como seguir adelante. Estaba sola en medio de tanta oscuridad, el frio calaba sus huesos la cabeza le dolía de tanto llorar y ella lo único que necesitaba era una mano que la ayudara a segur adelante. Y fue en ese momento en el que las pocas fuerzas de seguir se le acababan cuando sintió un cálido aliento al tiempo que unos brazos la rodeaban exclamar un asustado –Bombón-.


	5. Chapter 5

El chico tenía la suficiente sensibilidad para saber que solo había una persona por la que su Bombón podía encontrarse en ese estado, y como hacia bastante tiempo que los stars se habían marchado Seiya tardo un poco en recordar en donde se ubicaba el departamento de Rei, por lo que cuando por fin llego encontró a esta en un ataque de histeria y la situación empeoro cuando noto a la chica que llevaba en los brazos completamente inconsciente.

Entre los dos cuidaron a Serena por días hasta que poco a poco recobro las fuerzas, aunque no su alegría. Desde luego le dio mucho gusto encontrar a Seiya, pudo platicarle todo lo que había pasado y aunque este en su interior moría por salir a partirle la cara a Darien lo disimulo bastante bien y solo la abrazo y le prometió que no dejaría que nadie mas le hiciera daño.

Serena volvió a su trabajo que era lo que mas le apasionaba, aunque ya pasaba mas horas en su departamento y es que estar con sus amigos le ayudaba a expresar todo con mas facilidad sobre sus lienzos . Sin embargo le inquietaba que cada que le preguntaba Seiya que hacia en la tierra y además solo este fingía sordera y cambiaba de tema.

El tiempo siguió pasando y Serena poco a poco volvió a ser la misma, aun lloraba por las noches, pero por el día se distraía mas fácilmente. Seiya había conseguido un empleo (de mensajero, pues no sabia hacer nada mas que no atrajera la atención de los medios) por lo que tenía que desplazarse continuamente por toda la ciudad por su trabajo lo que le permitía acompañar de vez en cuando a Serena a su trabajo (cosa que Darien nunca hizo como recordó serena amargamente)y Rei había permitido que este permaneciera en el departamento (siempre y cuando durmiera en el sofá), y como los tres eran bastante ocurrentes pasaban momentos muy divertidos.

Serena le había rogado a Seiya para que no discutiera con Darien y este se había esmerado por cumplir su promesa, incluso había evitado asistir a las reuniones de las Sailor a pesar de ver lo triste que salía su Bombón de estas, pero llego su limite le día que tuvo que entregar un paquete al hospital en el que trabajaba Darien y precisamente se encontró a este en el comedor con su nueva novia comiéndose algo mas que la comida .

-Se suponía que tenías que cuidarla- Dijo Seiya con furia contenida ante la mirada confusa de los presentes.

-¿Tu que haces aquí? – Pregunto Darien con una mezcla de molestia y confusión.

-Eso que tu prometiste hacer, la única razón por la que me fui fue porque ella te tenia a ti y tu la cambiaste a la primera oportunidad dejándola destrozada- Seiya no pudo aguantar mas su coraje y grito todo lo que pensaba.

-eso no es algo de tu incumbencia, ambos terminamos la relación porque dejo de funcionar y por si no l has notado este no es un lugar par discutir, así que agradecería que te retiraras- Darien noto como las personas se acumulaban a su alrededor, no soportaba llamar la atención .

-No puedo creer que te importe más lo que opinen estas personas que lo que sintió Bombón, pero me doy cuanta de que le hiciste un favor, espero que _ella –_dijo mirando con desprecio a la mujer acompañante – cumpla tus expectativas.

Dicho esto salió con calma dejando a un sorprendido Darien (que no pudo disimular su desagrado al escuchar la palabra _Bombón) _rodeado de personas que no hacían mas que observarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! lamento no poder responder los comentarios de todas, no tengo internet en mi casa y se acerca un seminario de bioquimica microbiana , pero desde aca les agradesco, sigan leyendo!

6.-

Seiya llego ese día temprano al departamento, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho pero sabia que tenia que decirle a Serena lo que había pasado , sin embargo cuando encontró una notita con un conejo en una esquina informándole de una reunión en el templo y que había comida en el refrigerador supo que las cosas podían salirse un poquito de control.

En el templo, Luna (que ahora vivia en la casa de Mina con Artemis) les llamo la atención a todos por su falta de interés al buscar pistas, a lo que Darien respondió de forma baja pero muy clara –Sera que habrá algún nuevo entretenimiento-mientras miraba a Serena fríamente. Ella no comprendió nada y sentir que la veía provoco que se mareara (tenían mucho tiempo evitando cruzar miradas), pero Rei de inmediato sospecho por que lo decía y respondió con indignación –Tu has estado muy entretenido , no Darien?.

A partir de ese momento la reunión se llevo a cabo normalmente, aunque Amy, Mina y Lita estaban algo confundidas por los comentarios, Darien y Rei estaban furiosos y Serena no dejaba de pensar en la dura mirada del chico. Rei después de controlarse un poco informo que durante la tarde había sentido una fuerza extraña muy intensa pero de forma tan breve que no pudo percibir el sitio de donde provenía, y todos después del regaño de Luna se comprometieron a investigar mas a fondo aunque la verdad ninguno pensaba cumplirlo.

En cuanto la reunión termino y Darien se retiro Amy, Mina y Lita corrieron a interrogar a Rei. Serena fastidiada y aturdida salió sin ser vista por ellas y camino lentamente hasta que sintió que un que alguien la tomaba bruscamente del brazo.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-

Serena se sorprendió, pero pronto recordó que esa persona que tenia enfrente la había desechado y ya no formaba parte de su vida.-Eso no es algo se tu incumbencia- Por fin había entendido el porque del comentario de la reunión.

-Seguramente en cuanto terminamos corriste a refugiarte a los brazos de el, ya veo cuanto te dolió.- Dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo riendo fríamente, no sabia porque le molestaba tanto ver a _ese _si el tenia una relación estable con Vanessa.

La mano fría de Serena se estampo en su mejilla – Tu terminaste así que, a partir de ese momento lo que haga con mi vida debe de importarte lo mismo que a mi la tuya. No quiero volver a verte mas.

A lo lejos un joven de largo cabello negro veía la escena con indignación y por primera vez sintió que tenía una oportunidad


	7. Chapter 7

Ademas debo advertirles que soy bastante torpe para esto de publicar, se me pierden los botones y de pronto no se que aprete , paciencia plis.

7.-

Una cálida mañana unos cuantos días después del _incidente_ un joven de ojos azules observaba el agua correr desde un puente, era su primer día completamente libre desde que entro a trabajar al hospital y no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en la ultima vez que la vio, le había dolido la cachetada, mas porque no lo esperaba , pero sin duda lo que le seguía doliendo era el orgullo, ¿Qué no se suponía que él, Endymion, era el único amor de Serena? ¿Cómo lo había reemplazado tan pronto?. Unos delgados brazos abrazaron su espalda, tomándolo por sorpresa, el recuerdo de las veces que _ella_ lo había abrazado de esa manera llegaron a su mente y provocaron que apartara a su novia bruscamente.

-Darien, ¿te pasa algo? Has estado muy raro estos días. ¿Tienes algún problema?

Brillante deducción de una doctora , pensó el –Tengo mucho trabajo.

-Te he visto cansado antes, hemos trabajado juntos hasta tarde pero ahora solo estas apático y malhumorado – dijo esto ultimo con tono de reproche.

-oh , perdóname por no poder ser incansable como tu, pero soy un ser humano que necesita descansar.

La segunda cachetada de la semana no se hizo esperar – No se que diablos te pasa, pero no voy a permitir que te desquites conmigo.

Darien volvió a quedarse solo, sintiéndose peor que antes.

Rei convenció a Serena de que no tenia nada de malo que Seiya las acompañara a las reuniones del templo, y aunque Darien insistió en que era un problema solo de las Sailors y de él, Seiya esperaba pacientemente a sus dos amigas todos los días.

Serena seguía muy dolida, pero jamás hubiera pensado en utilizar a Seiya para darle celos a su ex novio, pero sin saberlo si que los estaba provocando; Darien al principio creyó que llevaba a Seiya solo por fastidiarlo, pero al reflexionar con mas calma se dio cuenta de que Serena no podría utilizar a su amiguito de esa forma, y pensar en eso solo lograba irritarlo mas.

Darien se había disculpado con Vanessa, y su relación volvía a estar normal, demasiado normal para su gusto, ver a serena ser tan espontanea como siempre le hacia desear un poco de eso en su relación actual, desde luego, no es que pensara volver con serena , pero verla tan feliz con ese tipo le provocaba un sentimiento que no sabia muy bien definir .

_-¿y si durante todo este tiempo ella nunca dejo de pensar en Seiya?-_Una fría voz en su interior había formulado esa pregunta que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. No, Serena estaba enamorada de él, lo había elegido a él, y la relación termino porque él lo había decidido.

-_Pero tu no sabes que paso mientras no estabas_-De nuevo esa maldita voz, pero el había decidido confiar en Serena , sabia que ella lo amaba ( o lo había amado), sin embargo el recuerdo de cierta foto en cierta feria estaba acabando con su tranquilidad . Con dolor acepto que _ese _había estado con _ella_ cuando quien debió de estar a su lado era _el_. Desde luego no habría podido estar con ella porque estaba muerto, pero ,¿ y si hubiera seguido sus planes? El iba a EU a estudiar , y tenia que reconocer que la situación no hubiera sido muy distinta de haber seguido el plan trazado.

Sin darse cuenta, las dudas empezaron a perturbar su alma..


	8. Nota

Me rehusó a subir nuevos capítulos hasta no recibir comentarios.

Atte Ivonne M.


	9. Chapter 8

Jajá, no es cierto! Bueno, si quiero mas coments, pero aquí esta el cap.

8.-

-_Debemos superar las adversidades_- Serena fue tras él ,tenia que alcanzarlo-Darien- Grito desesperada, podía verlo, estaba tan cerca, solo unos pasos mas, pero ¿Por qué se alejaba?,-_te amo Serena, te amo_- Si tanto la quería , porque esa mirada fría, aburrida.-_Compartir el futuro juntos_- Pero Darien seguía alejándose. –Darien espera-Serena se tropezó –_No puedo seguir esperando a que decidas crecer.-_ De pronto las imágenes de las veces que se había quedado dormida en el sofá esperándolo, de las veces que parecía que se avergonzaba de presentarla como su novia a sus compañeros, de la vez que se entero que Darien había dado una importante conferencia solo porque Ami le pregunto el porque de su ausencia, una a una las imágenes de los últimos meses de soledad llegaron para lastimarla mas.

-Serena tonta, te he estado buscando toda la mañana.

Rei no estaba enojada, pero la preocupación de no encontrar a su amiga había alterado bastante sus nervios.

-¿Pasa algo?-Serena acababa de despertar, se había quedado dormida en la galería.

-Solo no llegaste a dormir , y no pudiste avisar, el pobre Seiya ahora mismo debe de estar levantando un acta -

-Lo lamento, estaba muy cansada, ¿paso algo?

-¿De que? ¡Ah si! Según Amy la mancha solar esta haciéndose mas grande, y la verdad es que yo también siento una presencia extraña, pero no puedo identificar su origen, tenemos que ir con las chicas.

-Rei, hoy no me siento bien.

-¿Es Darien verdad?

-No te preocupes, dame algo de tiempo, te alcanzo allá.

Serena fue al departamento, tomo una ducha y se obligo a desayunar algo mientras esperaba a Seiya, le debía una disculpa. Cuando el susodicho llego, con unas ojeras casi peores que las de Serena corrió a abrazarla –lo lamento, me quede dormida- Serena se sentía culpable.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Bombón- era la primera vez desde que la había encontrado que había un contacto físico tan intimo.-¿Estas bien?

Serena recordó su sueño, ¿Cuándo tiempo tenia Darien había dejado de abrazarla asi? Las lagrimas que durante tanto tiempo había ocultado comenzaron a escurrir- No Seiya, no estoy bien…aun duele.

El chico continuo abrazándola, aunque esa chica era mas fuerte de lo que cualquiera creería en sus brazos se veía tan frágil, quería cuidarla y protegerla siempre. –¿Me dejaras intentarlo?- Serena lo miro confundida. -¿Puedo intentar reemplazarlo?.

Serena se aparto bruscamente –A eso viniste – a esas alturas ya todos lo sabían y ella acaba de comprenderlo, a pesar de todo aun era bastante inocente.

-No, vine porque no pude vivir lejos de ti, decidí que prefería el dolor de verte todos los días aunque fuera con otro que morir en vida al tenerte lejos.

Seiya estaba preparado para una reacción violenta por parte de Serena, para ya no podía quedarse callado, esa niña había robado su corazón y le partía el alma verla llorar por alguien que no lo merecía. Le sorprendió que ella le diera un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué no me enamore de ti?- La tristeza invadió a ambos- No puedo amarte Seiya, y no es justo que te de falsas esperanzas, aposte todo por Darien, y ya vez, tolo lo perdí, pero aun así no puedo dejar de esperar que algo pase.

-Lo entiendo, pero solo te pido algo, déjame permanecer a tu lado, tu no puedes dejar de esperarlo a el como yo no puedo dejar de esperarte a ti- ahora ambos lloraban – quiero ser parte de tu vida, incluso si tu vida es al lado de el, te esperare, siempre te esperare y no quiero que te alejes por eso, no quiero que te sientas culpable, es algo que yo elegí hacer, solo perderé la esperanza hasta que no me quede ninguna oportunidad.

-Seiya… ¿es por eso que veniste solo?¿que paso con los otros?

-Renuncie a todo, ahora solo soy un chico terrícola terriblemente enamorado de ti.

-Eso significa que…

-Si, al abandonar mi deber perdí mis poderes , y no me arrepiento.

-Pero Seiya eso es ,,, Serena empezaba a asimilar el amor del chico.

-Basta, ahora tu Serena Tsukino, estas muy guapa (mas de lo normal), lo que me hace suponer que pensabas salir, permíteme acompañarte y no hablemos mas, ¿si?.

Serena estaba sorprendida, no sabia que hacer asi que le hizo caso, limpio sus lagrimas y salió del brazo de ese ser tan especial.

Recuerden el botoncito ese que dice Reviews si les gusto, ok? Y si no también.


	10. Chapter 9

_Hi! Planeaba subir esto después, pero fui tan feliz con sus comentarios que esto es para ustedes… No se acostumbren. Prometo solemnemente darme un tiempo para contestarles en cuanto acaben los exámenes y seminarios, además supongo que prefieren que escriba la historia._

_Este… ahmm… debo informarles que esta historia fue pensada desde el primer momento para no tener un final feliz, o por lo menos no uno muy rosa, tal vez perderé lectoras, pero era mi deber informarles, aun falta mucho de esta historia . Gracias por seguir a Serena que tan solita se sentía! (El capitulo es corto, y probablemente la longitud promedio de los capítulos no cambie, sorry)_

9.-

-Creo que lo mejor seria llamar a las _chicas.- _Mina que no lograba descifrar la fuente del peligro empezaba a desesperarse, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue llamar a las outers.

-No creo que se conveniente hasta no saber un poco mas de… Ami fue interrumpida bruscamente.

-No creo que se conveniente interrumpir su juego de la familia feliz para que vengan a sermonearnos por nuestra ineptitud- Serena solo le dedico una falsa sonrisa a Ami, no estaba enojada con ella por no haberle contado de Darien, pero sentía que toda la confianza se había esfumado, para Serena ahora ella era como cualquier otra persona.

-Serena, ¿estas …

-Estoy perfectamente Mina , gracias por preocuparte.- Para ninguno de ellos paso desapercibida la nota de sarcasmo de estas palabras -¿De que me perdi?.

Darien sentía crecer algo en su interior, desde luego que no eran celos… pero se parecía bastante, y todo empeoro cuando _ese _se acerco a decirle algo al oído a Serena que provoco la sonrisa de esta, Seiya después de despedirse cortésmente de todos salió tranquilamente y de nuevo esa maldita vocecita se hizo escuchar –_Seguramente el retraso de Serena se debe a estaban muy ocupados juntos antes de llegar_.

-Me parece que tu mas que nadie deberías de darles el interés que merecen las reuniones, ya se expusieron los puntos principales y vamos a tener que perder mas tiempo por tus… -Rei estaba furiosa con las tonterías que decía ese tipo, y estaba con echársele encima cuando Serena interrumpió de nuevo la frase de Darien.-

-Oh!, me olvide de que Darien no puede perder su valiosísimo tiempo, me imagino cuanto debe importarte la reunión para que sacrifiques las horas de trabajo que, me consta , consideras demasiado importantes para desperdiciarlas con cualquiera, que privilegiadas somos chicas, El Dr Darien Chiva accedió a dedicarnos unos minutos de su atención.- Todos miraban sorprendidos a Serena menos Rei, por fin empezaban a darse cuenta del cambio operado en la chica , que aunque también estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho , se sentía aliviada por haber gritado eso que muchas veces quiso decir.

-No estoy para tus berrinches- Fue lo único que atino a decir Darien que no podía reponerse de su asombro, aunque bien sabia que aquello no había sido uno de los lloriqueos que antes Serena acostumbraba.

-¿Se supone que debo sorprenderme?, jajá, desde hace tiempo estoy acostumbrada a que en general no estés para mi.

-Chicos creo lo mejor será que nos tranquilicemos-Lita intentó poner fin a tan tensa situación.

-Estoy bastante tranquila Lita-Serena sonreía de una forma que casi asustaba- pero me pregunto si pueden dejar a un lado sus reproches y me pueden poner al corriente de la reunión para que el Sr Darien pueda retirarse a cumplir con sus múltiples obligaciones.

Ami se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, así que intento ponerse del lado de su amiga y de inmediato empezó explicarle su situación. Darien estaba tan furioso como sorprendido y sin despedirse salió de la reunión, mientras que Serena lo ignoraba, pero en su interior sentía que se quebraba un poco mas.

El joven camino velozmente sin poner atención a su destino, ¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir?, Serena nunca se había comportado de esa forma tan fría … e hiriente, Seguramente se debía a ese imbécil, la había convencido de que Darien no le convenía, todo era su culpa , para empezar él no hubiera dicho nada si ese idiota no lo hubiera provocado. Reflexiono, lo que hicieran Serena y Seiya no debía importarle, el tenia a Vanessa, y para calmarse intento comunicarse con ella, pero esta solo lo mando a buzón de voz. Estaba por llegar al hospital, pero estaba tan molesto que dio la vuelta y prefirió ir a su departamento, quería descansar un poco.

En el templo la reunión prosiguió de forma normal (a excepción de que el ambiente era tan denso que bien podría haberse podido cortar con unas tijeras), hasta que un temblor sacudió el lugar, todas salieron , y a pesar de que apenas duro unos segundos todas percibieron esta vez el peligro de un enemigo desconocido.

En el departamento , un par de horas después Darien acababa de despertar de un profundo sueño, mas bien pesadilla en el que una Serena sorprendentemente guapa con cuerpo de modelo y un Seiya mucho mas atractivo que la versión real se besaban y reían delante de el mientras un tuxedo mask débil se sujetaba solo de una mano antes de caer al abismo.

Las invito a ver que hacen Seiya y Serena en la escuela en _Necesidades Fisiológicas_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hi! Estoy en la escuela, acabo de terminar mi examen de inmuno y por fin tuve un ratito para publicar esto. ¿No les gusto el cap. anterior? Que tristeza, es uno de mis favoritos, en fin… prometo que pronto se pondrá mas interesante. _

10.-

Las personas observaban atentas un cuadro que era el que más destacaba entre las otras obras de arte de la exposición; retrataba los restos de un lugar que seguramente en algún momento había sido hermoso, pero que ahora solo mostraba destrucción y soledad. Un rio teñido de rojo con edificios en ruinas y maleza creciendo entre los escombros de fondo, todo observado por una figura oscura de perfil que le daba cierto aspecto siniestro al ya perturbador cuadro.

La obra de arte era producto de una nueva artista, su mentor casi le había suplicado que lo dejara exhibir el cuadro en su propia exposición, y es que con solo mirarlo supo que aquella obra de arte era mucho más que solo colores mezclados en un lienzo.

Una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro con mirada perdida buscaba entre sus recuerdos, estaba casi segura de haber soñado un lugar similar a ese mucho tiempo atrás, al poco tiempo de lo de Galaxia, sin embargo, el lugar que ella recordaba era la mas hermosa utopía que alguien hubiera imaginado. Por supuesto podía ser un error, no tenía porque tratarse del mismo lugar, seguramente su paranoia le estaba jugando una mala pasada, y en realidad ambos lugares no estaban conectados, tal vez ella les había contado a sus amigas su sueño, o tal vez a partir del cuadro ella había imaginado tan bello lugar, si , eso tenia que ser.

Los aplausos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, por fin la mujer creadora de esa obra había llegado del brazo del expositor principal. Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, incluso la petición de una entrevista, mucho más de lo que Serena esperaba; se sintió tan abrumada que prefirió salir a la terraza a tomar un respiro.

-Creí que me invitarías.- Desde que vio a Serena atravesar la puerta perdió la razón, si esa rubia había ocupado durante tanto tiempo su cama ¿Por qué nunca se percato de la aparición de esas curvas? ese maldito vestido negro ocultaba lo mismo que insinuaba. Los tacones hacían que sus piernas se vieran aun mas largas y la seguridad con la que caminaba hacia que cualquiera buscara su mirada ¿desde cuando sabia caminar con tacones? ¿En que maldito momento _su_ novia se desarrollo tanto? ¿Por qué diablos él no se había percatado?

Serena enmudeció por un momento, se sorprendió tanto que no pudo disimular, así que respondió con la verdad.

-No pensé que tuvieras tiempo de venir.

-Es eso o que estando _él_ no te importa mi opinión. – El pelinegro se acercó peligrosamente a Serena, esta pudo sentir su aliento, era evidente que se le habían pasado las copas, pero aun así se veía tan guapo como siempre, incluso la corbata floja le daba un toque arrogante poco común en el pero que le sentaba irresistible, aquello era demasiado para Serena, las piernas empezaron a temblarle, el aire se esfumo de sus pulmones y sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco… estaban demasiado cerca.

- Tú que haces aquí – Seiya acababa de entrar al lugar, y sintió una horrible punzada de celos que no se molesto en ocultar ¿que hubiera pasado entre ellos de aparecer medio minuto más tarde?.

-Seiya, - Serena por fin pudo pensar con la cabeza fría, y se apartó de Darien bruscamente -te estaba esperando.- y con estas palabras corrió a saludar al chico, que le respondió con un abrazo cariñoso pero breve.

Los dos hombres se miraban desafiantemente, Serena sabia que aquello no podía terminar bien de continuar así, se reprendía a si misma por ser tan débil.

-Acabas de interrumpir una interesante conversación, así que retírate por donde llegaste. – Darien escupió las palabras, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo pero el alcohol no lo estaba dejando pensar correctamente; la furia que sentía solo podía ser comparada con la de Seiya.

-Lárgate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. – Seiya intentaba controlarse, moría por correr al tipo a patadas, pero sabia que no era lo correcto, aquel era un gran momento para Bombón, y no lo pensaba echar a perder. Darien en cambio, que solía reflexionar antes de actuar simplemente había olvidado su parte consiente en casa, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Serena.

-Seiya , vamos a buscar a Rei, no la he visto desde que llegue- Tomo a Seiya de la mano, tranquilizándolo, y dejo botado al ofuscado y dolido Darien, observándolos alejarse.

Besos!


	12. Chapter 11

_Hi! Perdón por tardar, como que no me siento muy bien (Léase como "necesito un abrazo") . Gracias por leer, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente; es de Serena y Seiya, no tardara tanto como este._

11.-

-Empezaba a dudar que siguieras respirando.

Con trabajo Darien entreabrió los ojos, por la luz que entraba por la ventana suponía que debía ser medio día. El malestar general que sentía bien podría compararse con el sentido después de cualquier batalla. No recordaba como había llegado a casa de Vanessa, de hecho no recordaba nada después de ver que Serena se alejaba con _ese_ idiota.

-_Prefirió irse con él-_ Esa estúpida voz siempre aparecía en el momento mas inoportuno.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Vanessa con voz bastante molesta cuestiono a su novio, quería saber que diablos le pasaba.

-No- hubiera sido imposible que Darien contestara con más frialdad y desinterés

-Me estoy hartando, un día te mueres por mi, y de pronto no me soportas. Llegas a la una de la mañana ahogado en alcohol sin saber ni tu nombre y me haces el amor después de 3 semanas de no querer tocarme.

Darien sencillamente la ignoro, la voz de esa mujer solo empeoraba su dolor de cabeza.

-Darien, de verdad, si ya no te interesa esta relación solo dilo, no te voy a suplicar.

-de acuerdo, ya no me interesa esta relación, ¿En donde esta mi ropa?

Darien caminaba sin dirección, sabia que debía presentarse en el hospital, pero no tenia ánimos de ver a Vanessa, sabia que se había portado como un patán pero la verdad no quería pensar en eso, ya encontraría la forma de disculparse después. Le dolía la cabeza, quería desaparecer por un momento y olvidarse de todo.

-Hola - Una gatita negra brinco hacia su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Luna!- A Darien le alegraba mucho ver a luna, le sorprendía que un ser tan pequeño fuera tan inteligente y valiente. Luna por su parte observo que Darien se veía muy cansado y su aspecto era descuidado, incluso su ropa se veía arrugada y era evidente que había olvidado rasurarse; el cambio era casi sorprendente, en las primeras reuniones se le veía enamorado, casi se bañaba en loción y se esmeraba demasiado en su arreglo personal pero no dejo de notar que desde que Seiya había llegado se le veía de mal humor, huraño y eso se reflejaba en su apariencia.

-Vengo a avisarte que Artemis y yo encontramos algo extraño en un agujero negro cercano a la tierra… Darien, te ves muy mal ¿Te gustaría platicar al respecto?

Darien no tenía intenciones de hablar pero necesitaba compañía, así que la invito a su departamento. En cuanto llegaron Luna noto lo descuidado que estaba el lugar; restos de comida, ropa regada, libros amontonados incluso encontró un abrigo de mujer en el sofá. El Darien que Luna conocía era un obseso del orden y la limpieza.

-No digas nada- El estaba consiente del estado de su hogar; estaba igual que su interior. - ¿Crees que ella me amó?- la pregunta que no dejaba de darle vueltas a su cabeza finalmente salió.

-¿Como puedes siquiera dudarlo?- Luna contesto sin necesidad de pensarlo, Serena había dado su vida (literalmente) tantas veces por Darien, había llorado tantas noches por su frialdad e incluso ahora a pesar de estar junto a Seiya se veía derrotada.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué esta con _él?_

-Porque tu la dejaste, porque no fuiste capaz de apreciar el amor que ella sentía, porque igual que a todos nosotros te paso desapercibido que Serena dejo de ser una niña llorona- Luna gritaba , quería llorar de coraje. Darien había lastimado a Serena, pero todos ellos eran tan culpables como él, todos se concentraron en sus propias necesidades e intentaron cambiar a Serena, hasta que ella finalmente aprendió a vivir sin los demás.

Cuando Luna supo que Darien había dejado a Serena se sorprendió, pero intento ponerse en su lugar: Un joven apuesto de veintitantos, exitoso y muy inteligente ¿que podía tener en común con una niña que se negaba a estudiar? Ahora Luna sabia que había juzgado mal a Serena, ciertamente ella solía ser una niña floja, berrinchuda y caprichosa pero había pasado por cosas que no cualquiera soportaría, era sailor Moon, la princesa de la Luna y la Neo reina Serenity y se arrepentía profundamente de haber dudado alguna vez de su capacidad para cargar con ese destino que ella no había elegido.

Darien no quería escuchar, -Si Serena me quería tanto como decía ¿Por qué siguió adelante con tanta facilidad?

Luna lo observo fijamente, empezaba a pensar que Darien no era lo que todos pensaban. -¿Qué querías, que se sentara a esperarte mientras tu te divertías con Vanessa?- Luna no entendía que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Darien – ¿Recuerdas que tu la abandonaste? ¿Te importo lo que ella sentía?

-Yo no la abandone, le pedí un tiempo para pensar.

-Pues hiciste más que solo pensar, ¿no? , ¿Se supone que ella tenía que estar disponible para cuando tu te aburrieras de besar a tu doctora?- Luna estaba realmente enojada.- Serena no hubiera dudado un solo segundo de lo que sentía por ti, ¿y tu como le pagaste? Enredándote con la primera mujer que se te pudo enfrente.

-Vanessa es una mujer muy inteligente…

-y no vale ni la mitad de lo que dejaste-Luna estaba profundamente decepcionada, no solamente se había equivocado con Serena - cuando terminaste con ella pensé que tal vez había sido lo mejor para ti, veo que me equivoque, el favor se lo hiciste a Serena. – Dicho esto lo miro con una intensidad que dolía –Nos vemos a las 7 en el templo- y salió con calma por la ventana.

Darien no entendía la razón por la que lo miran como si fuera un desalmado, el solo había querido ver que se perdía a causa del dichoso destino, se suponía que si Serena lo quería tenía que entenderlo…

-¿_Y si solo fue un pretexto para quedarse con el?- _Esa maldita voz, cada vez la escuchaba con mas claridad.

No, Serena lo había elegido…

_-Te eligió o solo siguió lo que consideraba su destino…- D_iablos, eso no era posible, Luna tenia razón, Serena estaba enamorada de él, juntos habían vivido cosas hermosas, ni con Vanessa había pasado por cosas tan especiales.

-_Pero intentaste hablar con ella y te dejo por Seiya…_ - Seiya, el intentaba no pensar en ese nombre, pero esa maldita vocecita se empeñaba en recordárselo, todo era culpa de ese idiota. Recordaba que serena había estado a punto de besarlo hasta que el se apareció…

-_Seguramente el convenció a Serena de que no le convenías- _Ya no quería escuchar mas, empezaba a sentir mas odio que nunca. Desde que había pasado lo de Galaxia Serena había manifestado más cambios, pero Darien pensó que era por la experiencia traumática.

-Tal _vez nunca dejaron de verse, tal vez hasta ahora tuvieron libertad de exhibirse como lo hacen ahora, tal vez… -¡_Basta! Eso era imposible, Serena lo amaba como el a ella, había tardado en darse cuenta de su amor, tenia que recuperar lo perdido.

-_Pero algo te estorba…-_ si, algo le estorbaba y tenía que deshacerse de _eso. _Sentía tanto odio hacia ese que lo separaba de Serena, tenia que asegurarse de que no volvería a ser un obstáculo.

-_Yo te puedo ayudar.-_Por primera vez Darien se cuestiono el origen de esa voz, pero el odio que sentía superaba su miedo…

Se aceptan ( y solicitan comentarios) … ah! y donativos para ir a ver a los mejores tipos del universo (Les luthiers y Pulp!) Gracias


	13. Chapter 12

_Una serie de eventos desafortunados es lo único que se puede decir para explicar mi desvergonzada ausencia. Lo siento._

_Este no es el capitulo prometido, ya que ese junto con otros fics a medio terminar fueron borrados misteriosamente después de prestar mi memoria a unas "amigas"-compañeras. No se si les ha sucedido, pero perder algo en lo que dedicaste cariño y esfuerzo deja un sentimiento bastante feito. Perdí la inspiración y abandone fanfiction completamente… hasta que recordé el coraje que me causa leer un fic sin terminar… así que tal vez este cap no sea tan bueno o largo como el perdido pero les aseguro que habrá un final pase lo que pase… además estoy calentando de nuevo. A leer!_

**12.-**

La luz de la luna se colaba entre las cortinas de la recamara iluminando el rostro suave de una chica de ojos color miel. Su pálida piel contrastaba con las marcadas ojeras producidas por los constantes desvelos sin restarle belleza; desde el otro extremo de la habitación Michiru observaba en silencio a su compañera.

-Pronto nos llamaran-Para Michiru era demasiado doloroso ver la angustia de su pareja.

-No entiendo porque no lo han hecho aun-Haruka no se sorprendió, sabia que todo ese tiempo había sido observada pero no le gustaba expresar sus preocupaciones y menos aun transmitirlas a la persona que mas amaba.

Michiru por su parte la entendía a la perfección, conocía su carácter y era consiente del enorme cariño que cierta niña llorona-cabeza dura de peinado chistoso había sembrado en el corazón de Haruka ya que a ella misma también le había robado su corazón. La situación era difícil, después de lo que parecía una tarde normal el dichoso espejo que había mantenido guardado en lo mas profundo de su cajón le confirmo lo que el cosquilleo en su vientre le había indicado antes : una sombra amenazaba el futuro que tanto les había costado construir. Como ya lo había previsto la primer reacción de Haruka fue ir corriendo a proteger a cabeza de bombón, sin embargo entre ella y Setsuna habían logrado hacerla reflexionar y decidieron investigar por su cuenta sin alarmar al resto de las chicas , su deber era asegurar el bien de Serena y desde su punto de vista la princesa merecía un periodo de calma después de la ultima batalla.

Haruka camino hacia la cama, sentándose en una orilla aun con la mirada perdida.-Estoy segura de que ya notaron algo, cabeza de bombón es muy distraída pero las otras chicas no…

Michiru guardo silencio, ella también estaba segura de que las sailor habían notado algo extraño y tenia una idea de porque su ayuda no había sido requerida aun.

La voz dolida, a apunto de quebrarse de Haruka rompió el silencio incomodo -Cabeza de bombón aun esta resentida por mi falta de confianza.- Recordaba con tristeza y casi con vergüenza lo injusta que había sido con esa niña tan noble e inocente…

-No desconfiamos de ella, dudamos que Seiya la amara genuinamente. Serena es demasiado vulnerable y no queríamos que nadie la lastimara, recuerda que nosotras mismas nos sacrificamos por ella- Con delicadeza Michiru se sentó a su lado y tomo de sus manos con cariño.

Haruka sonrió con tristeza al sentir la suave piel de su sirena –ES vulnerable mas no tonta, el fue su apoyo cuando mas sola se encontraba y solo por que ella le dio su confianza debimos de haber estado de su parte, finalmente cabeza de bombón fue la primera en creer en nosotras- Haruka suspiro, soltó las manos Michiru y camino de nuevo hacia la ventana -Aun así , sì el espejo indica que hay problemas es porque los hay y tendrían que habernos llamado.- Su voz recupero el tono grave asi como su ligero toque de arrogancia.

-Tal vez piensen que pueden solucionarlo solas, finalmente no sabemos con exactitud que esta pasando allá y Serena ha demostrado ser una buena líder.

-Lo se, es solo que presiento algo y no quiero que ella sufra … merece ser feliz con Darien.

-Ten paciencia, aunque no nos llamen iremos para asegurarnos que todo marche bien.- Michiru se acerco de nuevo y le dio un tierno abrazo a Haruka- Ahora vuelve a la cama, si no tienes sueño se como podemos esperar el amanecer…

A bastantes kilómetros de ese lugar en el pequeño departamento de Rei las luces aun se mantenían encendidas en medio del profundo silencio que solamente fue roto por el ruido de una puerta cerrándose seguido de un grito de espanto.

-¡SEIYA! ¡Me espantaste!

-¡Lo mismo digo bombón! Creía que solo los duendes salían de noche- Seiya aun en "pijama" sostenía en una mano el control de la tele en la otra un enorme plato de cereal.

-Para tu información existen un montón de seres mitológicos que salen de noche como los clásicos vampiros, las brujas, los tardos, las muras…

-Ok, ok , ya entendí . No sabia que te gustara la mitología.

-Es … interesante.- Serena se fijo por primera vez en la pijama de Seiya que en realidad constaba de un pantalón prestado de Nicolas que le quedaba gigante y un camisón de Rei cortado a forma de camisa que le quedaba demasiado ajustado . De inmediato comenzó a reir hasta que se quedo sin aliento.

-Bombón… deja de burlarte de mi. –Seiya se sentó a un lado de Serena y se fijo en el montoncito de libros apilados en la mesa–mejor dime que estas haciendo a estas horas de la madrugada.

-Estudio- contesto apenada y tratando de desviar el tema pregunto lo mismo.

-No podía dormir, aun no me acostumbro al cambio de horario.- En el planeta de origen de Seiya se acostumbraba a dormir solamente 3 horas. – Sin embargo se te nota que te mueres de sueño así que no entiendo porque estudias a estas _impúdicas _horas.

Serena sonrió y después de recordar algunas cosas y meditar un poco respondió.

-En el futuro seré una reina bastante ignorante, ¿sabes?. Su mirada se ensombreció- Aunque en realidad no se como será el futuro ya que tantas cosas han cambiado.

-Bombón…

-La vida de muchas personas dependerá de alguien que abandono la universidad, así que por lo menos trato de estudiar por mi cuenta cosas básicas como gramática, química y mitología, aunque esa es mas por placer que por utilidad, como sea me gustaría por lo menos redactar una carta sin faltas de ortografía.-Serena sabia que había perdido su futuro hermoso con Darien y Rini, pero había asumido su responsabilidad como futura Reina de Tokio de cristal.

-Serás una reina perfecta de la forma que sea –No podía imaginarse el dolor que debía sentir la chica, la abrazo con ternura hasta que su mirada cayo en un libro de francés intermedio.- Además estudias idiomas, ¿su majestad planea implementar la materia en las escuelas?.

Serena le dio un codazo-No me digas así- aunque tenia el ceño fruncido su voz demostraba que era incapaz de molestarse con el chico- No es eso, Seiya… alguien importante vio mi pintura el día de la exposición y de alguna manera me he ganado una beca…

-En Francia- Seiya termino la frase sintiendo un hueco en el estomago.-Sabes que si estas dispuesta te acompañare a cualquier lugar del mundo, cierto?

- No creo poder aceptar, no hasta no saber que esta pasando. Antes que artista soy una sailor scout.

- Las chicas podrían resolverlo solas…

-No se si podrían, pero soy Sailor moon, su líder .Jamás podría marcharme dejándolas a ellas en peligro. La voz de Serena no mostraba pesar solo firmeza… Seiya se sorprendía cada vez mas por las formas en que esa niña lograba cautivarlo.

-Te amo Bombón.

-Seiya..

-No digas nada, te ayudare a acabar con el dichoso enemigo, nos iremos a Francia (si me lo permites) y lograre ganarme tu cariño… - Su voz se quebró ligeramente- Y en caso de no lograrlo tendrás un amigo que te acompañara en las buenas y en las cualquier modo estoy seguro de que se necesita un mensajero en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Serena sonrió tristemente, pero Seiya supo como aliviar la tensión.

-vayamos a ver una de tus cursis películas, mientras comemos este enorme tazón de cereal.

Y eso hicieron.

Mas tarde otra tediosa reunión en el templo se llevaba a cabo sin ningún avance.

-NO he logrado encontrar la forma de entrar al dichoso portal- Mina repetía la misma información de las últimas dos semanas.

-Darien perdió completamente le interés en venir, qué poca…

-vergüenza – La oración de Rei fu interrumpida por una suave voz.

-¡Michiru! ¡Haruka!- La voz de alegría de Serena sorprendió y a la vez reconforto a las recién llegadas- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?.

-Venimos a visitar, aunque en la entrada nos encontramos con alguien a quien no le agrado vernos- Dijo Haruka, refiriéndose desde luego a Seiya.

- En realidad el espejo nos ha mostrado algo y queríamos asegurarnos de que estuvieran bien.-Michiru sujeto la mano de Haruka para tranquilizarla.

-Aunque tal vez tu amigo tenga que ver- Haruka se interrumpió al sentir un doloroso apretón en su mano.

Para sorpresa de todos fue Luna quien se dispuso a explicar la situación.

-Seiya ha abandonado sus poderes, por lo que no representa ningún peligro. Además llego después de que todas estas alteraciones comenzaran. Lo mejor seria ponernos al corriente mutuamente de lo que sabemos para no perder el tiempo culpando in razón.

Haruka sabia que la había regado, sin embargo abrazo a cabeza de Bombón para disculparse murmurando en su oído.

- Si tu puedes confiar en el yo no tengo ningún problema. Creo en ti. – Serena devolvió el abrazo aliviada, mientras Ami comenzaba a explicar lo que sabían hasta el momento hasta que una musiquita molesta los interrumpió.

-¡Serena! ¿Por qué nunca apagas el maldito celular?-La voz de Rei le recordó viejos y añorados recuerdos.

-Es solo un mensaje- dijo Serena con voz apenada.

-Nunca vas a cambiar.- Aunque esto último fue dicho con una graciosa sonrisa, lo que le dio a Serena la confianza de revisar el teléfono.

_Necesito verte, sabes en donde. D_

* * *

><p>Recuerdan la famosa carta del fututo de Serena?(ep 104)<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios, por sus "followers" y "favorites", pronto volveré, OK?

¿Seiya o Darien?


	14. Chapter 13

Espero que quede en este mundo alguien con ganas de leer algo mas , y que en caso de que así sea, pueda entenderlo, creo que quedó tan revuelto como mi cabeza.

_Darien:_

_Desearía tanto empezar esta carta con un querido, ya que nunca has dejado de serlo, pero se bien que ahora eres feliz siendo querido por alguien mas. ¡ Diablos! aun no he escrito ni un párrafo y ya estoy divagando, pero es que no puedo evitarlo._

_No puedo evitarlo Darien, así soy, soñando con conejos blancos y espejos encantados, teniendo miedo a apagar las luces por las noches, brincando hasta mi cama por temor a que algo sujete mis tobillos desnudos, calculando cuantas gotas de agua deben juntarse para poder escurrir por mi ventana cuando llueve, pensando cuantos mundos alternos pueden existir por cada decisión que debemos tomar: uno si decido tomar café con leche y otro para las malteadas._

_Uno en el que vienes y me rescatas de esta soledad que se siente cada vez mas pesada, me dices que es mentira que ya no me quieres y volvemos a ser felices como siempre. Vuelvo a ser feliz como antes. Yo. Porque empiezo a darme cuenta de que no éramos dos, lo fuimos alguna vez, puede ser pero termine siendo solo yo antes del final, tal vez me gustaría mas el mundo en el que me negué a ser Sailor Moon y nunca conocí ( y me aferré) a Tuxedo Mask, porque amarte no fue una opción , nunca pude elegir enamorarme de ti._

_¿Por qué estoy escribiendo esto, si se bien que no te interesa? Porque nunca lo leerás, porque yo pierdo mi tiempo mientras tu dejaste de perderlo conmigo._

Espero por dos horas, demasiado tiempo para él que estaba acostumbrado a hacer esperar, antes cuando bastaba un "No tengo clase" para saber que antes de que ella preguntara "¿quieres que nos veamos?" ya estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. -_Esta con él_- por fortuna la culpa que sentía en su recién descubierta conciencia mitigaba la insoportable expresión burlona de su subconsciente PORQUE ERA OBVIO QUE ESA VOZ PROVENÍA DE SU SUBCONSCIENTE.

_¿Te decepcioné? ¿No era lo que esperabas? ¿Esperabas por lo menos algo de mí? Siempre fui para ti Serena, la niña con cabeza de chorlito ¿Era eso lo que creías, cierto? Tuviste fe en Sailor Moon, en Serena… lo dudo. Cariño, ¿Por qué sigo sentada aquí, pensando en ti, con estas preguntas cuya respuesta conozco pero tanto lastiman?_

"Bombón, ¿En donde diablos te metiste?" Después de tanto tiempo de recorrer la ciudad como mensajero conocía de memoria cada rincón pero después de tres horas ya no sabía donde mas buscar. Miró al cielo de nuevo, le aterraba que empezaba a oscurecer, mientras esos destellos rojos comenzaban a expandirse… "Serena, por favor…"

_Se bien como es el vacio, como duele ver tus ilusiones perdidas, tus sueños rotos pero lo que mas duele es darte cuenta que ni siquiera la verdad a la que tanto te aferras existió… Tuvimos todo, alegrías, tristezas, amigos, esperanzas, un futuro . Y hoy somos dos extraños…_

"Serena tonta, por favor dime que estas bien" la desesperación y el miedo la tenían al borde de las lagrimas, una docena de personas buscando a quien jamás debieron de haber perdido de vista. La oscuridad se cernía sobre la ciudad, esa que debería de estar protegiendo pero ¿Cómo salvar vidas desconocidas si eres incapaz de encontrar a quien le da luz a la tuya?

_Cariño, el día de hoy me has acabado_

Ves el rio fluir con calma, facilitándote entender tantas cosas; Ella despierta, pero ya no a tu lado. Camina, pero no de tu brazo. Sonríe, pero no a ti. Vive, pero no por ti. ¿Fue Real lo que vivimos?. Algo se quiebra en tu interior, sombras a tu alrededor,

_Todo ha terminado, tal vez desde hace mucho pero por primera vez lo entiendo. Tan perfecto e imposible, tan frágil e irreal. ¿Cómo puedes preguntar si te he amado? Por fin tienes lo que querías, todo es como debe de ser. Sumergida entre cartas rotas despierto a la realidad; te entregue mis sueños, mis metas, mi ser y preguntas si te amé._

_**Amé,**__ te amo carajo, te amaba antes de darme cuenta que nunca te conocí, ya no mas._

_No hay mas oportunidad, te soñé, te ame y claro, te espere, es hora de despertar._

_Adiós cariño._

…

-¡Serena, abre la maldita puerta!- Pateó la puerta y maldijo entre dientes. Llevaba horas intentando sacarla de ese lugar, pero parecía que ella hubiera creado un campo magnético o algo igual de impenetrable.

-¿Bombón?

Escucho su voz, su irritante y molesta voz. Tenía demasiadas cosas que arreglar con Serena como para aguantar a ese imbécil intentado darle sermones de moral…

-¿Qué haces aquí, en donde esta Serena?- Seiya apretó sus puños con rabia, aunque por alguna razón también un atisbo de miedo le corto por un breve instante la respiración.

-Lo ocurra con Serena no es asunto tuyo así que lárgate- Darien hablaba con fastidio y aburrimiento, y tras hacer un leve movimiento con su mano, el chico objeto de su furia salió disparado contra la pared, inconsciente, ante la mirada perpleja de Serena que salía para poner fin a la discusión.

Es todo chicas lindas, por lo vuelto y espero que quede por ahí alguien con ganas de continuar conmigo.

Tengo dos cosas mas que decir : ¡Maldita tesis! y ¡Espero que me disculpen!. Comments, please?


	15. Chapter 14

**Cartas**

-¡Buen día , querida! Me alegra que despiertes , hemos recibido una carta.

_Hola nena._

_Sé que no quieres saber nada de mí; que lo que suceda o deje de suceder te tiene sin interés. Es la forma en la que has decido que sea y a partir de ahora intentare que así sea._

_Trato de descifrar, de entender que sucedió, como te perdí (aunque nunca te tuve). Me siento tan cansado, tan desgastado : despierto cada mañana por inercia, recorro cada lugar sólo porque no tengo a donde mas ir. Cada mañana es el mismo recuerdo borroso: yo en el suelo, tu en sus brazos._

_Intento odiarte, apaciguar mi dolor con dolorosas ironías respecto a tu decisión. Recuerdo los últimos meses que pasamos juntos ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? Podría burlarme pero sé que si tú hicieras lo mismo te aceptaría de nuevo, así como tu regresaste con él. Supongo que de eso trata el amor; es como ahogarte en un mar de estupidez._

_Te quiero aquí, te necesito aquí. Tres meses sin una llamada o un mensaje, incluso preferiría que me mandaras al infierno (donde, por cierto, siento que estoy)._

_No te buscaré mas, no rogaré. Has tomado tu decisión. Te amo, sabes que eso no cambiara._

_Seiya._

-Bueno, parece que es la última que recibimos. ¡Qué lastima, es tan divertido leerlas! No comprendo porque se dedica ha enviar paquetes, ganaría mas como poeta…

¡NO! Ya te dije que no intentes quebrar mi campo de fuerza, lo único que logras es debilitarte y necesitamos tu fuerza- El chico de ojos negros calló por un momento ," _necesitamos"_ hablaba en plural de nuevo… aunque pronto desecho ese pensamiento - Como te decía, al menos esta vez no hablo de la crisis en Tokio, o de las Sailors angustiadas por salvar el planeta y contactarte.

Serena dejo de luchar. Tenía razón, sola no lograría escapar y una de las dos personas en que podía confiar se había dado por vencida.

…

-Por favor no te vayas, te necesitamos mas que nunca- Rei estaba desesperada y decepcionada, podía esperar eso de cualquiera menos de él. Ciertamente el amor podía lograr grandes cosas, pero la falta de el podía derrumbar otras mas.

-No tiene sentido, ni siquiera tengo mis poderes.- Seiya sabía que en otras circunstancias se quedaría sin dudarlo pero ahora estaba perdido; Si no podía cuidar de sí mismo, ¿Cómo podría cuidar del mundo?.

-Por favor, hazlo por ella-Seiya soltó una risa amarga, pero ella lo ignoró- Sé lo que piensas, lo que todos piensan pero la Serena que tu y yo conocemos jamás haría eso…

- Yo lo ví..

-Si, se lo que viste, pero algo esta mal . Las chicas lo aceptan por que el sentimiento de culpa por no confiar en ella ofusca sus sentidos, pero...!vamos Seiya¡, la Serena que conocemos no se hubiera ido con el patán que lastimo de tantas formas su dignidad y menos ignoraría lo que esta sucediendo…

Personas desaparecían día a día; madres, hijos, personas en asilos, manicomios, bebés de guardería… cada uno de ellos en un instante, sin dejar rastro, como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado, familias salían de sus casas sin saber si volverían a verse para cenar, todo relacionado con el día en que una mancha había aparecido en el cielo …. una mancha que parecía mas un agujero oscuro, amenazante e inexplorable. Seiya sabía que todo era muy raro pero aquel día todo parecía muy claro, Serena por fin habría la puerta pero Darien con un ligero movimiento de su mano lo había apartado con una especie de ráfaga de aire, sí, sonaba tonto pero de algún modo el había terminado en el suelo y cuando recupero el conocimiento escucho una risa , de su bombón, y al siguiente instante ella le pedía que se alejara… volvería con Darien.

Esa fue la ultima vez que la vio, después no supieron mas de ellos y mientras Tokio y ahora otras partes del mundo colapsaban las sailor decidieron que Serena merecía un descanso al lado de quien tanto amaba.

-Voy a quedarme, talvez no pueda ayudarlos a pelear pero voy a encontrar a Serena.- Seiya hablo con voz decidida, Serena tenía planes y no podía creer que los hubiera abandonado …hasta que no la viera de nuevo, feliz con su decisión no descansaría.

…

-Su majestad, le agradara saber que hemos concluido la primer fase de plan y pronto vamos a necesitar su colaboración : Los experimentos han arrojado resultados satisfactorios y dentro de poco tiempo todos aquellos que han resistido el procedimiento volverán a la tierra … el resto , bueno, nuestro líder necesitaba alimento.- Una risa fría provenía del cuerpo de Darien.

Serena estaba aterrada; cada vez era mayor el tiempo que ese ente o lo que fuera se apoderaba de Darien, y éste, las pocas veces que estaba consiente se comportaba como un maniático.

-Por favor, sáquenme de aquí…- el llanto quebró su voz, necesitaba a Darien (al verdadero), a sus amigas, a Seiya… pensar en él y en el dolor que le causo era lo peor, incluso si lo había hecho para salvar su vida.

…

¡NO ME MATEN! Estoy por titularme, entrar a la maestría y todo es un show horrendo, pero nada inspira mas como un corazón hecho papilla… Un consejo: No se enamoren :(

Espero que quede alguien por aquí… Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer.

ACLARACIONES:  
>El último capitulo estuvo medio revuelto así que aquí va:<p>

Las cursivas son una carta de Sere para Darien, lo demás es lo que pasa por la cabeza de los demás personajes: Darien ( el loco que habla con su "subconsciente" y que añora el pasado , Rei ( la del "Serena tonta" ) y Seiya ( el que la llama "Bombón").

Gracias , de nuevo y … lo siento.


End file.
